Mousey Molly think again
by forgottenbeautyofwords
Summary: When Sherlock is taken, it's not John that takes on the case, but Molly and things in the Holmes family will never be the same as secrets come out. Secrets that will change how the Holmes view Sherlock's pathologist, forever. And what does Mummy Holmes have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

He was trapped his mind told him, as the effects of the sedative wore off. Tied on a cold steel table. Blinded by tape, rope and handcuffed - it was over kill - restraining him twice but three times? His head was strapped in place. Over kill again.

Fear.

He could hear her moving about. The fabrics pull and stretch the calculating footfalls. She as pacing at the other end of the room or space. Tapping on something - A phone? Messaging, no? Rhythm was wrong.

Waiting then.

"Ahh you're awake then. Good." Her voice gave him a name. THE woman.

"Oh, I really could cut himself on these." A hand touches his cheek gliding over his cheek bones. Before he heard her again move to the end of the room pacing. A ping of a text message.

"You could have had me, Sherlock, ME!" The woman suddenly raged. "But you, you chose HER!"

"Irene what are you talking about?" Sherlock voice was steady and cold as always, as if he wasn't tied up.

"MOLLY HOOPER MD!"

"Molly? What on earth does Molly have to do with anything? Seriously Irene, my pathologist."

"She had dinner with you." Irene purred dangerously.

"Dinner, this is all about some bloody food. Irene I expected better from you."

"DINNER. Sherlock, a notch that was to grace my bedpost not MOLLY HOOPER'S!"

"Jealousy is most unbecoming on you Irene."

The tape covering Sherlock's eyes was ripped away, causing his eyes to water viciously.

"Yes most unbecoming."

"No Sherlock, I'm helping you. She is a distraction and chemical defect. Sit tight. Let me take care of the issue for you. You will thank me Sherlock."

Clarity is a merciless thing and the realisation that HE, Sherlock, was the bait in a game laid out for his sweet pathologist hit him, stalling his mind.

"You want to hurt Molly."

"Oh no, dearest Sherlock. I'm going to kill her."

Cold slipped into Sherlock's veins. Kill Molly. Kill Molly. The words ripped at his controlled façade like sharks. Sherlock worked his hands out the cuffs with a practiced ease.

"Oh I forgot the bleeding heart needs a little push."

In a flash of silver, pain lashed Sherlock's torso as a gash opened. The warmth of his own blood trailing on his skin confirming his bait theory. Molly would see him rushing where angels fear to tread and leaving herself open to Irene.

He had to warn her.

'Molly, warn Molly.' He chanted to himself as he worked the ropes again only to hear Irene move closer again. No. The sting and pressure of something entering his body told him he wouldn't be able to warn his Molly.

He never told her.

Irene looked into his eyes as they closed.

"You will thank me. Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2 (sorry its took so long)

The old man at the door was shocked to say the least after telling her more than once that SHE was not to be admitted but Doctor Watson was most welcome. Only to have Molly shove him out the way and walk unerringly to Mycroft Holmes preferred room. John had to jog to catch up to her.

To say that the doorman's Shock was nothing on Mycroft Holmes reaction was telling. The older Holmes was not used to shocks and certainly not from a person he had categories as a goldfish. But When Doctor Hooper stopped in front of his Chair in the Club (a place where a lady's such as she were not permitted) with john jogging to catch up followed by a disgruntled doorman was to say shocking.

"The woman has your brother and I need you help to get him back." Molly stated placing herself into the seat in front of him.

Mycroft stared at the woman mouth a gape before waving the doorman off.

"Did you hear me MR Holmes?" her voice as clipped as his younger brothers could be. Oh she had learnt it from him, question was how much had she learnt without Sherlock realising. NOT a goldfish Mycroft realised too late.

"I heard you. You do realise you are not permitted here." His usual cold tone fixed in place as his mind raced to catch up with the new information on Dr Hooper.

"I will leave this over glorified man cave once I have what I need Mycroft Holmes and not before." That tone reminded Mycroft too much of his mummy. Dr Hooper had completely thrown him.

A moment later the words registered.

"OVER GLORIFIED MAN CAVE!" he roared. Molly watched him quietly not the least intimidated by the loss of control.

John was at her side in a heartbeat worry etched on his features having never seen the older Holmes flustered other than when a high Sherlock pinned him to the doorframe.

"That is what I said." Molly replied mischief written on her features. She was playing with HIM!

Mycroft quickly regained his control. Seating himself with all manner of pride. Only to consider the woman before him.

Molly Hooper, pathologist and what? He would have said doormat to his brother with a school girl crush on him poor dear but now…  
Molly Hooper. Pathologist yes but doormat. No. school girl crush not since killing her brother and holding his secret for two years as well as her home, being Sherlock's bolt hole of choice during those years.

He and his brother had done the same mistake as Moriarty, they underestimated the soft spoken pathologist. Realisation hit him, she reminded him for his mother. The quiet overlooked strength, eyes that took in more than they said, open and readable but with depths of hidden intellect and fortitude. When riled a force not even the east wind could stand against. He meet the eyes of Dr Hooper and realisation of just how much this woman was like his mother scared him. The fact that mummy Holmes loved Dr Hooper, Who She has never met should have told him to never cross the pathologist. Miscalculation brother mine Sherlock's voice mocked him.

"I am at your service Dr Hooper." Was all Mycroft could force out, his voice shook at the glare coming from molly Hooper.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry this is a short one and its taken too long for me to update...Grahh... drama in life means less time to put drama on the page.

So please enjoy and post me any ideas on what should happen next!

"I need all the information you have on the woman and her time with Sherlock. Leave nothing out. I need to know where she is right now. I may require some aid in getting Sherlock back." She spoke as if reading him a shopping list of milk and cookies.

"You shall have it within the hour." Mycroft replied coolly.

"Good. I'll be at Baker Street."

"Dr Hooper have you ever had the pleasure of meeting my mother?" the question left his mouth before he could stop it.

"Oh yes, we have coffee weekly, ever since Sherlock's fall." Molly spoke as she turned smiled softly at the memories of the Holmes matriarch. Neither man moved till the soft click of the door echoed about the room.

"She scares you? Molly Hooper scares you?" john couldn't hide the disbelief.

"Yes. Molly Hooper and my mother talking scares me more. John stay close to her please. I think Sherlock has no idea what she is to him, to this family."

Accepting the dismissal John again chased after molly Hooper as Mycroft thought about the small pathologist that he realised was his brother's heart and in many ways his sister. God help them all.


	4. Sorry!

Hi guys

Sorry!  
I kind of lost this story line, Ill come back to it soon!

you have any ideas sent them through!


End file.
